


I'd Give Up Magic for You

by BuzzBeaBi155



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155
Summary: Craig was sent to a magic school, which was hidden to normal human eyes. Wizards and witches had been banned and were being hunted and killed due to their diversity. Craig's parents send him away to protect him and on the way, he meets new friends, who help him open up while attending where he finally belongs...Danger is yet to come.





	1. Prologue

Craig watched out his window, the rain pelted the dirt road outside, as well as the roof above his head. He sighed; the gaurds were constantly checking every house for Witches and Wizards and unfortunately, Craig was born a Wizard. He could cast frost spells better than anything else but he still taught himself the other elements and curses. The boy heard a knock from downstairs, followed by his family shuffling to the door to open it. Craig looked back and his eyes widened. He forgot to put his damn spell book away! Quickly, Craig grabbed the red covered book and snapped, focusing on making the rather thick book smaller and as commanded, the book turned into a small thing, like a small baby mouse. Craig pocketed the book and went down with his family, the guards already there. 

"Make sure they don't move, rookie." The chief of the guard grumbled, moving on up the steps. Craig had nothing to worry about. He owned no herbs or a cauldron...that's a joke, he knows most Wizards and Witches don't own cauldrons. 

Craig felt a small tug at his shirt. When he looked down, his sister, Tricia, squinted up at him, as if to ask, 'did you put the book away?' Craig simply nodded and looked away. The family waited, the atmosphere weighing tensely on their hearts as they heard a crash from upstairs. Of course the guard is tearing up Craig's room, they always did. He wasn't sure if it was a grudge or what but they always tore up his room worse than the rest of his family.

The chief of the guard stomped back down, nodded and opened the front door. The rookie guard followed after, slamming their wooden and cracked door shut behind him. The family flinched in union then Craig's parents glanced at each other before looking down at Craig. The boy stared down, waiting for his parents to dismiss him or tell him dinner is almost ready but none came. Craig looked up at his parents and they looked torn. Finally, his father spoke,

"Craig, we have been talking about it," His father looked down then back up to meet Craig's eyes, "we are sending you to a Magic School." Craig choked on words. The emotionless boy was now in shock, his blue eyes wide and staring up at his father. 

"Don't take it personally!" His mother pleaded quickly. Craig shook his head and his parents knew he took no offense. 

"You're leaving today and here," Craig's father pulled out a small crystal, "this is how you call us. Just put your thumb here and speak." His father put his thumb on the tip of the jagged crystal to explain then handed it to a still dumbfounded Craig. 

"Please go pack and quickly!" His mother shouted, startling Craig out of his thoughts. Craig nodded then rushed to his room to prepare for the long journey ahead of him.


	2. On the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig had packed up and hugged his family goodbye. Now, all that is left to do is walk to the Magic Academy just waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to be seen, like, AT ALL. though there are only 6 kudos so far but thank you, guys! Sorry for leaving for months but I'll try to come back to it! Onto the chapter!

Craig sighed, looking up at the sun to estimate how long he'd have until nightfall. The sun was set just below the trees looking down at him. Craig continued forward into the forest, leaves crunching under his boots. Fall had just arrived and it was probably his favorite season. Nice, cool, and even he had to admit that everything was beautiful at this time of year.

The boy gripped onto the crystal his father gave him, careful not to put his thumb at the top. Craig hauled a backpack behind him with not much in it. Sure, he packed his spellbook but his mother, while she cried, put some sandwiches in there, claiming he'd get hungry on the way. Although he had hardly started his journey, his stomach rumbled lowly and softly, hinting small hunger but he wouldn't eat just yet. 

_"Craig?" His sister looked up at him as Craig waited for his mother, who went off into the kitchen. The brother looked down at his younger sister, expecting her to flip him off but there were tears in her eyes. Craig felt every part of his body hurt seeing his sister in tears. He hated seeing her so emotional, though she usually isn't at all. Craig sat on his knees, holding his arms out for her. Tricia ran into him and hugged him, tightly, sniffling and holding back sobs._

_"Craig, why do you have to leave?" The words hit Craig like a horse trampling him._

_"I hate putting you all into danger," Craig pulled away, looking at her red face, "if I leave, you'll all be safe."_

_"Promise me, swear to me you'll contact us every night!" Tricia's voice broke under the desperation of needing his word. Craig opened his mouth to reply but his mother had finally come back._

Craig pulled out the small map his family gave him, reading on where to go. He had at least one more days worth of a walk. The boy looked up and saw the sun setting between the trees. Quickly, Craig looked up at the trees, searching. He knew it wouldn't be safe sleeping on the ground, someone could find him and his goodbyes would've been worthless. The boy reached for a branch on one strong and big tree and pulled at it to see if the branch could handle his weight. When satisfied, Craig began to climb to the strongest and highest branch. He sat and heaved out a sigh, relaxing a bit. He had no fear of heights so when he looked down, he felt at ease as he swung his legs. Craig laid against the tree, yawning and looking up. Night had fallen as he was climbing and for once, Craig felt as though he was alone with the universe; the stars sparkled at him, amazing him with every star he glanced at. His eyes began to grow heavy each time he blinked, then, his eyes lids fluttered shut as he relaxed against the tree, trusting nature to keep him in the air until morning. 

Craig's eyes shot open to voices ringing out in the woods the next morning. He looked down, blinded by the sun for a few seconds before seeing three boys arguing below him. Their words were mumbled for Craig. The boy grumbled, carefully climbing back down to get closer to hear them.

"No, Tweek, I seriously believe it is this way!" One brunette boy in a red cloak explained, pointing towards the east trail. 

"No! I s..swear it's that way! I..It says so on the ma..map!" A blonde boy stutters out, twitching a bit while pointing down the west trail.

"Lord! Token! Agree with me on this!" The brunette turned to a black boy, who had been looking at a map the entire time. The two boys stared at him eagerly as Craig silently pulled out his own map. The blonde had been right; the west trail was the way to go. Craig folded the map back up and stared down at the three.  
"It's west." The Token kid said. The brunette boy rolled his eyes as the blonde, Tweek, cheered, throwing his scrawny arms in the air. Craig waited for them to pass before he got out of the tree. He made a mental note to walk slowly so he wouldn't draw attention from them.

despite how far away he was from them, he could hear them arguing endlessly. the twitching one was the loudest, next was the brunette, who kept arguing that they were going the wrong way but Craig never heard the other speak at all.

"Shut up, Clyde! You're stupid!" The blonde basically screamed, which made Craig think that the boy broke his voice box. 

"Unbelievable!" the brunette replied. 

"You two need to calm down before we get eaten by a bear," Craig realized he had walked so close that he was able to hear the Token guy now. The boy hid behind a tree silently when he noticed they stopped walking again. The blonde looked his way but didn't see Craig hide behind the tree.

"I'm very sure we're going the wrong way," the brunette started again.

"That's ridiculous, Clyde, the map shows us this way and even Tweek says it's this way and you know he is skilled in his Surroundings Magic," the dark-haired stared at the brunette dully. Craig had never heard of Surroundings Magic, nor had he even open that section in his spellbook so his knowledge of what spells were in that chapter was unknown to him. 

Yet, the blonde was skilled and Tweek just knew someone was nearby; his skin was pinching at him to tell him about the unfamiliar aura. The aura felt dull yet heavy, as if disturbed or sad and he knew it wasn't Clyde or Token, Clydes' was always bright and bubbly with a slight feel of annoying while Tokens' always felt happy and calm, yet made Tweek feel smart around him. While the two argued, Tweek stared intensely at a thick tree, which is where he felt the aura coming from. Suddenly, his thoughts swarmed him; what if this person was hostile and planned to attack them? What if it was a human spy who would expose the magic school they were trying to find to the king? His anxiety rose with each terrifying 'what if' and he approached the tree slowly, looking back to see that Token and Clyde were too busy arguing to notice and the blonde continued toward the tree.

His nervous tics increased with every step, his mind screaming intensely like two siblings fighting. One screaming thought kept repeating, 'they're dangerous!' while the other yelled back, 'I can't fight!'. It was an inner tug of war against his gut feelings and anxiety but he didn't know which thought was the gut feeling. 

The blonde was in front of the tree, the opposite side of whoever was hiding behind it. He twitched, trying to calm down so he could figure out which spell to use to catch and question the person. He turned back to find that Clyde had been staring at him, face blanketed in confusion while Token lectured away at him, his back turned to the blonde. Tweek looked away, looking at the tree and he inhaled, silencing the voices for a few seconds then he jumped out, throwing his hand to the ground, making a bubble pop up from under the person to surround them like a shield he had yet to lay eyes on.

Tweek's whole body shook and he looked up to look at the source of the aura; a jet black-haired boy with a navy blue tunic and black pants. His hair was everywhere, obviously not recently brushed. Tweek was overwhelmed most by his eyes; they were dark ocean blue and almost glowed, even the sun couldn't stop them from gleaming but the eyes were staring in shock at him, his mouth opened in awe.

"Tweek?" the blonde looked towards his friends, who rushed over. Tweek was the most fragile of the three, he only knew protective and direction spells; the Surroundings Magic aurae have been with him since birth. Token stood in front of Tweek and Clyde, looking at the stranger. 

"Who are you?" Token questioned, his calm aura was flaring caution, making Tweek feel his anxiety start to creep back. The boy he trapped in the bubble poked the light blue orb around him, testing its stability. The blonde huffed, his bright forest green eyes glared at the stranger; did he think Tweek was weak? The boy hardly knew combat spells but he wasn't weak at all!

"Craig," the boy replied, his voice was nasally and sounded like he had a cold. 

"Well, Craig, what were you doing hiding behind this tree?" Token questioned, seemingly taken aback from how calm Craig is.

The boy shrugged, "hiding." 

"Oh, stop being a smartass!" Clyde shouted.

"Clyde," Token warned the brunette, not even looking back at him, "why were you hiding?"

"You're strangers," Tweek felt himself feel slightly dumb; of course that why he hid! Tweek would've done the same thing if there were strangers!

"Are you a Wizard?" Clyde questioned, his aura was like static, giving off distrust vibes.

"Obviously."

"Not really that obvious, prove it!" Clyde demanded, a fireball forming in his palm as his brown eyes glared daggers at Craig. Craig looked at Tweek, whose boney hand was directed down towards the ground, which is where the bubble was being held. They stared at each other for a second before the blonde realized Craig needed to be let out before he could do anything with magic. Tweek, hesitantly, let the bubble pop and Craig stretched out his hand to Clyde's fireball. Craig's hand formed a ball of ice and he threw it at Clyde's fireball, who moved out of the way when the frozen ball was thrown and the fireball exploded into nothing with the frozen ball.

"Good enough proof," Token shrugged but Tweek still felt his aura in a haze of caution. 

"Are you going to the Magic Academy?" Clyde questioned, crossing his arms as he stared at Craig. 

"Yes," Craig said, dully. Tweek's skin pinched at him, knowing the next question that's going to come out of Clyde's mouth.

"Care to join us on the way? I don't think you have a choice anyway," Internally, the blonde twitched but he managed to control himself for a few moments before his hand abruptly jerked up from his side. Craig's aura shifted a bit, feeling even heavier than before.

"Sure." 

"Let's go then," Token started walking again, leading the boys back on the trail.


End file.
